Sugar and Spice Makes Everything Nice
by Thirrin73
Summary: The first time they crossed paths, they kept stealing glances at each other on the bus, blissfully unaware that the other was doing the same. Days later, as their hands brushed when they both reached for the same cupcake, they knew it was meant to be.


**title: **Sugar and Spice Makes Everything Nice

**summary:** The first time they crossed paths, they spent nearly ten minutes stealing glances at each other on the bus, blissfully unaware that the other was doing the same. Days later, as their hands brushed when they both reached for the same cupcake, they knew it was meant to be.

**pairing:** Sasori/Sakura

**genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama(?)

**AU?: **Yes, yes it is.

**song: **None~ Original title for once.

**warning: **OOCness, much fluff, language, probable spelling and grammatical errors.

**disclaimer: **_Naruto _and its characters rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All quotes/lyrics used belong to their respectful owner. I own nothing but the plot and possible OCs used.

**notes:** For Gigicerisier. I've been meaning to write her something and since it's November (her SasoSaku month) and I missed Sasori's birthday (the 8th) I've finally gotten to work.

Originally, this was going to be a oneshot, but it's turned into more of a five-shot. Chapters will be short and drabble-ish.

But fluffy :D

Enjoy.

See you at the bottom!

Hope you like it Gigi!

**::**

_**Sugar and Spice Makes Everything Nice**_

_**Chapter One: A pinch of weirdness**_

**::**

_-Sugar-_

Sakura was exhausted. With three patients rushed to critical care, a young boy that was convinced he could fly if he just jumped high enough off the gurney, two women who were probably _still_ locked in their catfight, and one slightly unstable man who had repeatedly asked Sakura to marry him, it was no wonder she was so worn out. She glanced at her watch and sighed in relief. She'd left the hospital later than usual, but at least she wasn't going to miss her bus.

Normally, she took her time as she walked to the bus stop and spent a few more minutes waiting for her ride. But, she arrived at the bus stop just as it pulled up. The doors swung open for her and she stepped aboard, flashing her bus card at the driver. He nodded to her and closed the doors, pulling out into the light traffic.

Resting a hand on the backs of the seats to steady herself, Sakura made her way to the rear of the bus – her normal spot. The bus jerked and she caught herself before she fell, eyes glancing up to see how much farther she had to go.

It was then that her eyes landed on what was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

A young man with hair as red as wine stared back at her, his fawn-brown eyes locked with her own emerald. They stayed like that for a few moments, neither one able to tear their gaze from the other. Eventually, Sakura felt her face heat up and she squeaked, suddenly glancing away in embarrassment. She could _feel_ his perfect lips quirk at her in amusement and she quickly shuffled to her seat.

She found herself sitting in the row opposite the mysterious man. She kept her bag clutched close to her chest, her mind filled with questions. Who was that man? Konoha was a relatively small city and most of its citizens had lived there for most of their lives; it wasn't very often that you came across a complete stranger. Sakura glanced to her right, eyes falling on the man once more.

He was sketching something in a notepad, his long, slender fingers moving quickly and accurately. _'He has the hands of an artist.'_ She thought to herself, cheeks turning a deeper pink. She jumped and looked away when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She frowned and glanced at the collar ID. _'Ino texted me? Well, she can just wait a while longer for my reply.'_

With that, she slipped her phone into her pocket and pulled a book out of her bag. She opened it up, but found herself unable to focus on the printed words. Her attention kept straying to the redhead on her right. They were separated by an aisle, but she could make out his every little detail.

His eyelashes were lush and full, hovering over his eyes as he looked down at his sketchpad. His nose was small and perfectly sculpted, the bridge smooth and even. His lips were slighlty thin but, as she'd guessed before, perfect. He was slightly pale, as if he spent much of his time indoors. His face was absolutely symmetrical, she realized, and his neck was elegant and slim, hidden behind the collar of his coat. He had a small frame, almost feminine, and was very thin. Why was he so _perfect_?

Sakura pressed her palms into her head, eyes screwing shut as she forced herself to look away from him. Why did she keep _staring_? Sure, she'd seen plenty of handsome men before. Hell, her childhood friend, Sasuke, came from a family of freaking _gods_, they were so beautiful. But...

She glanced back over at him through her fingers.

But, she was so _mesmerized_ by him.

Who _was_ he?

Why had she never seen him before?

What was he drawing?

Why couldn't she look away?

She pinched the back of her hand to break her of her reverie and held her book up once more. If she couldn't read, she could at least _pretend_ to. And sneak peeks at the lovely man every few seconds.

**::**

She was nearing her stop and she _still_ hadn't been able to work up the courage to even introduce herself. She hadn't even turned a page in her book and had long since put it away, deciding to pretend to check her phone instead.

In a moment of intense daring sneakiness, she'd held it up, pretending to find a signal, and snapped a photo of the man. He was looking out the window, regal chin cupped in his hand. She'd smirked evilly to herself, quickly holding the phone close and peering down at the photo. Had her attention been on the redhead, she would have noticed him glance over at her out of the corner of his eye, the corner of his lips quirking up.

She quickly saved the photo to later show to Ino, who she knew would be going _on and on_ about everything the moment she told her about the man.

Sakura blinked. What was she _doing_? Taking pictures of a man she would probably never even see again? Why didn't she just say _hi_? Introduce herself? Maybe trade numbers? Eventually start talking, texting, meeting, going on dates, fall in love, get married, live happily ever after, one day watch cute little miniature versions of themselves running around and playi-

Sakura groaned and gripped her hair, shaking her head viciously. What. The. _Hell_.

She glanced up, first at the man then out the window. They were nearing her apartment.

She stood. It was now or never.

She stepped into the aisle and turned to the man, strap of her bag clutched tightly in her fist. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something.

He looked up at her, brown eyes curious, and she felt herself freeze, mouth snapping shut.

'_S-so pretty.'_

He raised an eyebrow at her and she squeaked, fidgeting with the hem of her jacket.

"Um..."

The bus jolted as it stopped and the doors swung open with a squeak. The driver glanced through the mirror at her, waiting for her to step off.

Sakura's cheeks were red, she was sure of it. She looked back at the redhead and smiled weakly.

"H-have a nice day!"

She ran off the bus so fast she was positive she'd left a cloud of dust behind.

And she didn't stop running until she was in her apartment, back pressed against the door as she slumped down. She slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. She must have looked so _stupid_. And she didn't even ask for his _name_, much less given hers.

Sakura sighed and tossed her bag onto the couch, bee-lining for the kitchen.

Well, at least she'd probably never even see him again.

'_Although...'_ She pulled her phone out of her pocket as she reached into the fridge for a soda. She smiled down at the photo once more.

She dialed Ino's number next. Maybe her best friend wouldn't think she was too weird for taking a picture of a complete stranger?

Yeah, definitely.

**::**

**notes: **That was fun. It was short, sweet, and cute and I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

This was more of a little something to put out while I work on a few other stories of mine, just something to hold everyone over, y'know? It was much shorter than my most recent work, _**Gorgeous Nightmare**_.

Speaking of, if you haven't read it yet, I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out :) It was my entry for StormDragon666's October Sakura-Centric Oneshot Contest (which I freakin' won, booyah!)

Sorry it took so long to finally write something for you Gigi! I hope you enjoyed this!

Well, I hope _everyone_ liked this little sumthin-sumthin.

See you next chapter!

Reviews = Love = Happiness = Inspiration = Faster Updates = More Smiles

Create some smiles people

**::Thirrin73::**


End file.
